


Keep Your Friends Close And Enemies Closer

by SquishiChaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, Roxas swears a lot, like a lot, like possibly excessively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishiChaos/pseuds/SquishiChaos
Summary: Roxas has never liked Riku and Riku has never liked him for as long as the two can remember.  But when Sora decides enough is enough, how will push finally come to shove?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Prompt: Rikuroku? And they only start getting along after they make sora cry ((maybe out of frustration bc they were always arguing or fighting)) and learn they have a ton in common. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had making it come to life :D

Sometimes, life was like glass–fragile and easily broken. Other times, no matter how hard Roxas slammed the bottle against a tile counter, it just  _refused_  to fucking  _break_.

Sometimes–like now–it was a bit of both.  

Staring at his long-time best friend on the brink of tears, he could do nothing but glare at their  _only_  mutual friend where he stood leering sidelong at the floor from his place leaned stoically against the wall.  

With his hands folded across his chest, Riku looked angrier than he had any right being considering  _he_  was the one who started this whole fucking thing.  If he had just  _listened_  to Roxas the last eight-hundred times he told him to leave him the fuck alone, maybe Sora wouldn’t look like someone had kicked his goddamn puppy.

But no.  Of  _course_  not.  

Because Riku just  _had_  to march his ass into the gym at the exact same time Roxas was using it to conveniently skip class and he just  _had_  to give him that  _fucking look_  like he was the worst piece of garbage on this fucking green Earth. And yeah, okay, maybe he had jumped the gun when he asked him what the fuck he was looking at, but could you  _blame_  him?  

How Sora could even put  _up_  with accusatory looks like that was fucking  _beyond_  him, but then again, with all the glares pointed at him, maybe Sora didn’t know the all-consuming rage it brought along with it.

He certainly did now–if Riku’s bloody nose was anything to go by.   Though–and Roxas would  _never_  admit this out loud–Riku  _had_  managed to slug him a good couple times before their friend came to the  _rescue_.  

Then– _then_ –he had the  _audacity_  to tell him he was fucking  _lucky_.  What bullshit!   Lucky for  _who_?  Himself, maybe, because Roxas was  _just_  getting warmed up.

“Stop it!” 

Roxas paled as the Brunet tried–and failed–to compose himself with a sniffling breath.  “Stop  _what_?  I’m not even doing anything!”

“I know you, Roxas!  Don’t you  _dare_  try and tell me that if I wasn’t standing right here, you wouldn’t go right back to fighting him!”  

Oh,  _no_ , there was  _no_  question about that. 

So, he stayed silent and let that glassy glare bore right through to his soul as Sora seethed, “that’s what I thought.” A low growl that had no right coming out of  _Sora’s_  mouth–of all places–was followed by a drag of hands down sun-kissed skin.  “You guys can _not_  keep doing this.  It was  _okay_  when you were just teenagers, but we are  _about to graduate University_ , guys!  You’re too old for this shit!”

_Oh, fuck_.  Riku and Roxas shared the same wide-eyed look from across the gym as that one out-of-place word set off alarm bells in both their minds.  

But before either of them could dare say a word to try and assuage the obvious hue of anger dusting the Brunet’s cheeks, he was already huffing out the last signs of tears from his lungs and staring them both down with hands poised dangerously on his hips.

“Look,” he began with a sharp edge, “This is the  _last time_.  I want to be friends with both of you without biting my nails any time I want to invite the both of you out together.   I’m not asking for much, here.  I don’t care if you  _hate_  each other, just figure shit out so you don’t get me arrested as an accomplice in murder. 

“Now,” and he clapped his hands loud enough that they both nearly jumped, “I’m gonna give you guys some time alone.  Talk.  Fight. Blow each other.  I don’t  _fucking care_ , just… _please_.  I will  _not_  choose between the two of you.”  

With that, the Brunet stalked over to the door and left two behind to stare at his wake.

The click of the door shutting came with a tension that settled in a miasma between them thicker than any mystery meat the cafeteria back in Twilight Town had ever served.  It was suffocating.  Debilitating.  But it also came with a punch to the gut that had Roxas right back into the same fight-or-flight response that got them into this mess in the first place.

His conscience told him,  _this is where you say sorry_ , but the devil sitting pretty on his shoulder whispered,  _make him eat shit and grovel_.  

Guess which one he fucking chose.   “This is all  _your_  fault.”

“Ex _cuse_  me?”  At least Riku had the decency to  _sound_  as annoyed as Roxas felt.  “ _You_  attacked  _me_ , remember?  All I did was open the fucking door!”

“Oh,  _horseshit_!  You could’ve just ignored me and gone somewhere else!”

“Where else would you like me to go, huh?”

“Literally  _anywhere_  I’m not!”  

“Well, sorry to break it to you, Roxas, I don’t know where the fuck you are at every fucking hour of the goddamn day!   I know this might be hard for your paranoid mind to understand, but  _sometimes_ , I actually do shit that doesn’t revolve around you.  Most of the time, in fact!” 

Okay, that did it.   “What the actual  _fuck_ , Reek?  You make it sound like I’m  _obsessed_  with you or something!”

“Oh, like you’re not?”  Roxas  _actually_  reeled back at that one.  Is that how it seemed?  Like he had a-a-grade school  _crush_  or something?  

“ _Fuck_  no!  Eww, why the fuck would I  _ever_  be obsessed with  _you_?!”

Green jades narrowed into a piercing leer.  “You’ve been the bane of my existence since we were fourteen-fucking-years-old.   _Any_  time I tried to just hang out with Sora, you’d get all  _defensive_ –”

“Yeah, because you hogged him all to yourself!  You  _literally_  threw a tantrum for three days straight because he asked Kairi to the Beach Ball instead of you!” Riku made rolling his eyes somehow look like the most dramatic action in the entire world.   It only pissed Roxas off more that he actually made it look–dare he say it– _good_.

“And what about you, huh?  You quit Hayner cold turkey for  _three whole months_  because he called Sora stupid _once_.” 

“He fucking deserved that shit.” A slight quirk at the corner of Riku’s lips almost pulled a bit of pride from Roxas.  It was so cynical and maniacal–the kind of dark expression the Silveret seemed to reserve only for him. 

_Only for me?  What the **fuck** , brain?  No!_

“I never said he didn’t, did I?”  Shifting where he stood leaned against the opposite wall, worn sneakers squeaked against the wood floor louder than if one of them had screamed.  It made the distance lingering between them seem even larger than when Sora had been standing in the dead center of it.  Made it feel unnecessary when they were supposedly in the middle of an argument.

But Roxas refused to be the one who closed it.  Adamantly  _refused_.    “Then why the fuck are you bringing it up?” 

“You air my dirty laundry, I air yours.” That cocky little smirk.  It stuck there as Riku finally came off his perch and stood tall with a confidence he often swallowed when around his friends.   A suaveness that had once–a long time ago–made him think,  _I wish I could be that cool_. 

“What’s next, then?  Wanna remind me of the time I nearly got my own ass jumped by Seifer because I caught him talking shit about Sora?  Or maybe you’d rather tell me about the time that you called  _me_  selfish for blowing him off on his birthday!”

“You made him cry on his  _Birthday!_  What  _else_  did you expect me to do?  You didn’t even have a good excuse!”  

On the contrary, Roxas had a  _perfectly_  good excuse.  He had simply refused to explain over the phone how Lea and Isa had been fighting for  _weeks_  and that he was honestly afraid their engagement was one bad argument away from lapsing and his entire home life of falling to shit.  Refused to let himself cry on Sora’s shoulder on his  _Birthday_ , when he should be happy and stuffing his face with cake.   Or to hear his best friend calmly say, “ _the party can wait one more night.  You need me more right now_ ,” when he  _knew_  that the Brunet had been waiting literal  _months_  for that sleepover.

Fat lot of good  _lying_  had done him.  Sora had ignored him for a solid week afterwards, and even  _Riku_  had refused to look at him.  The only cherry on top of a bad life had been two weeks later, when Riku  _finally_  got up the balls to confront him and Roxas got the honor of fracturing his wrist during the ensuing fight.

Not one of his  _finer_  moments, but it had certainly gotten a lot of problems off his back in one foul swoop.  

“What _ever_ , Asshole.  You’re prol’ly still angry I won that fight.”

“Believe it or not, Roxas, that was probably one of the only times I actually respected you.”  

Letting out a harsh bark of a laugh, the Blonde felt his fists ball at his sides.  “Excuse me?”

“You missed that party for  _him_ , not you, and I could see the pain it caused written all over your face.  Until then, I really thought you  _were_  just a selfish git, but no narcissist could feel that much guilt. In retrospect,” he sighed offhandedly with another of those classy eye-rolls, “I guess I should’ve realized you’d never miss a chance to hang out with Sora without good reason, considering you followed him like a love-struck puppy all the time.”

“Who told you?” It came out weaker than he intended it to.  He wanted it to sound bitter and deadly, but it instead sounded fragile.  Like the bottle he’d been slamming against the kitchen sink was  _finally_  on its way to cracking open. 

Right now, Riku looked no better.  “I…heard some rumors from one of the members of the Swim Team.  Said they’d had a big break-up right around the same time.”

“And clever little fucking you put the pieces together.” 

“Look,” Riku sighed, pushing back the long waves of his platinum hair with equally long fingers, “we  _obviously_  have our differences and I don’t wanna be your friend anymore than you probably want to be mine–” Roxas’s harsh laugh cut him off  _just long enough_  to elicit a warning glance before he continued–” _but_  I’m not losing Sora because we’re both stubborn pieces of shit.”

“A-fucking-men.”  Scratching angrily at the back of his neck, Roxas glared back at Riku.  “So, what do you propose?”

“A truce.”

Roxas snorted.  “A  _truce_?  What’s next?  A goddamn treaty?  We gonna have to bring in a fucking banker to Notarize it?”

“If we have to, yes.”

“Holy shit,” the Blonde breathed, “you’re fucking serious.”

“Yes,” the Silveret confirmed with another of those piercing leers, “as serious as a heart attack.”  

Huffing out the air from his chest in an  _oof_ , Roxas ruffled the messy strands of his unkempt hair and cautiously took a couple steps into the gaping delta between them.   Riku took two of his own, and like pieces on a chessboard, they slowly closed the distance remaining until it was just the two of them–alone in an open room–with nothing but a foot of air between them.  

The last time they’d been this close, Roxas had literally punched the air out of his chest and kneed this fucker in the nose.  Literally about five minutes ago.

Speaking of which, “I’m not gonna say sorry for your nose.”

Riku rolled his eyes.  “I didn’t think you would.”

“If that’s a stipulation of the truce, I’m not agreeing to it.”

“I want your apology even less than you want to give it.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Fucking  _perfect_.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake–can we just shake on this so we can leave with our friendship to Sora in tact?   _Please_?”  Roxas felt his lips tilt into a snarky grin against his will.

“Is this what I’ve reduced you to, Reek?  Fucking  _begging_?” Jade daggers honed in on his jugular with an accuracy that was almost terrifying when they were close enough the Silveret could  _actually_  get a clean shot for his vitals.  Dare he say it, Roxas was almost… _proud_?

Fuck it.  

Reaching out a hand, Roxas let the grin twist into a challenging smirk.  “I, Roxas, hereby agree to not start shit with you while in the presence of Sora.  This includes–” he faked a gag that earned him a reprimanding slap to theforehead and his own little demonic laugh–” _occasionally_  engaging you in conversation if the occasion demands it.”

“You know, I’m not that bad.”

“Certainly are easy on the eyes.”

“Did you just–”

“Shake my fucking hand, Reeks.  I ain’t got all damn day.”  

Rolling his eyes, Riku slapped his hand into his and gripped it tight enough to  _almost_  earn him a wince.  Never one to be outdone, Roxas squeezed back with enough force to have the Swimmer glaring bloody murder at his would-be corpse.   “I, Riku, too, hereby agree to not start or  _answer_  shit with you while in the presence of Sora.  Should that mean putting up with your fucking  _bullshit_ –”

“You love me, admit it.”

“Never said I didn’t.”

“Wait–”

“–Then so fucking be it.” 

“Alright, now kiss already!”  Never had the two broken apart faster than they did as Xion’s mirthful voice echoed through the empty walls of the gym.  

While Riku maintained a composed air about him, Roxas gaped at the little traitor where she clapped mischievously from her spot beside a cheeky-looking Sora.   With his hands clasped behind his head and that victorious expression painted across his fucking face, the Brunet was– _for once_ –almost unbearable to look at.  

Gazing sidelong at Riku, the Blonde seethed, “this feel like a fucking set-up to you?”

The Silveret shrugged his broad shoulders and pushed his head forward in a playful tease as he walked toward them.  “And you say you’re not paranoid.”

“Hey!  Fuck you, asshole!  I am  _not_  paranoid!”  

And just like that, Roxas threw the glass bottle over his shoulder and forgot to listen for the shatter while he ran after his new  _acquaintance_.  


	2. An Unwelcome Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot and might have stayed that way if I was able to let go of AUs and not expand their range into territory far beyond comprehension. Because I feel the necessary need to build up worlds like this beyond measure, here you go! The next one-shot in the saga :)
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Riku gets a dog and Roxas adores said dog but still hates Riku...until he falls in love with him."

Who the  _fuck_  decided  _this asshole_  deserved a dog this goddamn cute?  Clearly someone who had it out for Roxas, because no matter how much he fucking  _hated_  Riku there was just  _no way_  he could  _ever_  hate his fucking dog.

It wasn’t just  _any_  old dog, okay?  First off– _technically_ –it was a goddamn puppy, and while its name was still unknown to him, it was  _still_  the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.  Even  _Xion_  agreed that the little black-and-white husky was the sweetest little shit in the world, and coming from  _her_  that actually  _meant_  something. 

There was one teensy little problem with this, though. 

You fucking guessed it!  Riku.

How the  _fuck_  was Roxas supposed to get close to the cutest thing in the goddamn world when its fucking owner was the most obnoxious Pretty Boy in the entire University?   He’d already used the Sora excuse eight times and Lea had been  _gracious_  enough the last time he visited to play sacrifice while Roxas angrily ignored Riku and let the puppy get all cuddly close to him in its own excited way.   One time, he’d even  _begged_  Xion on his knees to convince Riku to let her walk it for him so he could have  _just one walk_  with the puppy and no Riku–to no avail, of course. 

Now, his desperation was no longer just an inconvenience on literally  _everyone_  he knew, it was just plain  _sad_.   

_It’s just one cute little dog_ , he told himself as he watched Riku and the growing pup casually strolling down the sidewalk,  _there are plenty_   _of cute little dogs at this University_.

_Hah, wrong_ , his brain reminded him–like he fucking needed it.  

In all honesty, Roxas was a cat person, always  _had_  been.   Cats were  _easy_.  Give them food, water and a place to do their business and they were all set.   If they wanted attention, they made it  _perfectly_  clear and when they didn’t, they gave you a look that left no possible room for miscommunication.  Dogs… _weren’t_.   They needed  _constant_  attention and a  _schedule_  and  _so much shit_.  He was a  _University student_ , not a  _dad_!  What kind of student had time and  _money_  for a fucking  _dog_?!

_Riku_ , apparently, if the newest addition to his life was anything to go off of.  How he managed to still maintain a four-point-oh and god-tier ability in swimming, Roxas would  _never_  fucking know, but he did, and he actually…well, he looked  _okay_  with a dog.  

There.  

He said it.

It really was no surprise that Roxas thought Riku was… _easy on the eyes_.  In fairness,  _everyone_  thought so.  It wasn’t even an opinion at this point–it was just… _fact_. 

Riku was like one of those dudes everyone either wanted to  _be_  or to  _bone_.  Standing at six-feet-tall and lean from years of growing them broad-ass-shoulders as a swimmer, he had a set of  _mean_  emerald green eyes that were  _not_  afraid to rip through your self-confidence when he was in a particularly bad mood.  His silvery locks were long enough that Xion could spend half a class-period twisting and re-twisting them into braids without getting bored, and he always kept his bangs  _just long enough_  that when he glared at anyone–usually Roxas–they partially obscured his eyes in a way that was just cosmically unfair. 

Granted, Roxas hadn’t  _always_  thought Riku was… _attractive_.  

Two weeks ago, in fact, he had gone on a three-hour rant to Lea about how his little smirk made him wanna vomit and his muscular back just looked like the perfect target to practice struggle on.  How he wasn’t  _really_  that cool and that he used to have a fucking  _coin_  collection–which Lea had the  _audacity_  to call  _fancy as fuck_  to his face–of all fucking things, and also that Sora had  _definitely_  made him cry at least once because he told him he hated him.   

After basically ripping the Silveret to ribbons with his words, Lea had looked him dead in the eye with those poison-green orbs of his and said, “ _you’re either on the cusp of murdering the guy or fucking him–which is it?”_

Now, why’d he have to go and say that, huh?  Why’d his  _best friend in the whole fucking world_  have to look him  _in the eye_  and say that?  Anyone else and he would’ve just let it slip by as an  _attempt_  at a joke.  If  _Sora_  had said it, he would’ve assumed it was just him trying to rationalize how his two best friends couldn’t just get along for five fucking seconds, and Roxas could  _forgive that_.  But Lea hadn’t been trying to rationalize shit. 

That had been a legit  _question_ , and fuck  _him_ , Roxas had  _thought about it_.   Actually spent a solid  _two weeks_  wondering  _which it fucking was_.   

This–as one might imagine–came with some really odd consequences.   

For one: Roxas no longer thought of Riku’s back.   Not after it had appeared in a fucking dream that  _still_  haunted him to this day.  

Number two: That coin collections weren’t that… _dumb_ , he  _guessed_. 

And three: that he was somewhere in the middle of both.   He didn’t want Riku dead–that would just make Sora hate him  _forever_ , along with a score of people who he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life hiding from–but he also didn’t want to… _ya know_.   

Alright, maybe a little on that second one– _but shut up!_   He was a fucking College student, okay?  University was  _stressful_!

Sighing through his nose, Roxas stood up from his seat at this hole-in-a-wall cafe and stalked to the door with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.  Shouldering the door open, he was greeted by the harsh nip of the winter wind biting at his skin in reprimand for daring to leave the dorms when it was already below-zero and not even  _dark_  yet.  No matter how many hoodies he layered under his over-sized winter coat, it would never be enough to defeat the claws of icy mist dragging over his skin, nor would it save him from the mile trek he had back down these deserted alleys back to his apartment.  

What had even compelled him to leave in the first place?  

Oh, right. 

The dog.

Breathing out a cloud of white, Roxas looked across the street at where Riku had once stood with his puppy right there by his side.   In the past fifteen or so minutes getting lost in his own agonized thoughts, the two had managed their way far enough down the way he felt safe to walk back without having an  _encounter_.  Not that he couldn’t explain his way out of coming out on the  _coldest day of the fucking year_ , but he just didn’t have the energy to fight when the thought that possibly raising his voice against the Silveret could turn the dog against him.    That was a possibility he could never let happen–ever. 

But dammit if he wasn’t a bit disappointed they were gone.  At least when he was angry at Riku he felt  _warm_.  This self-pity shit just made him want to crawl into a corner and freeze against a goddamn dumpster.  

_Nope_ ,  _in a dumpster_ , he decided with another gust of arctic wind.  Wrapping his arms tight around his middle, he ducked his head against the harsh weather and pushed toward his destination with all the power in his heart.    _Why did I think this was a good idea?  Why didn’t I just listen to Xion when she asked me if I wanted to play video games all day?  I could’ve stayed nice and warm and–_

_“_ Hey, Roxas!”  

No. 

World.

_No_.

_I better not turn around and fucking see_ –”God _dammit_.” 

“Nice to see you, too,” Riku said with a roll of his jade eyes.   Seated in the front seat of his car, the Senior athlete casually leaned on his window where he was pulled over beside him, cautious not to block traffic while  _still_  looking like a classy ho.   _Fuck_ , Roxas  _hated_  him.  “You look cold.” 

“Well, what the fuck do you know?  It’s  _cold_!  Doesn’t that piece of shit have a thermometer?  You know what temp it is, asshole.” 

“I  _was_  gonna offer you a ride, but if you’re gonna call my car–”

“No.” 

“ _No?_   Roxas, it is  _freezing_  outside!” 

Roxas glared.  “Alternatively,  _you’re_  driving the car.” 

“What is  _so_  wrong with me?”  

“A lot of things!”  _The fact you’re too good looking for my health, and that you have a really fucking cute dog who makes me want to actually pursue this truce we’re enacting_.  But saying that out loud would be treason in his brain.  The demon sitting pretty on his shoulder wouldn’t allow it, even if his conscience told him,  _finally_.  

“What _ever_ , Roxas, just get in.  Otherwise, I’m gonna have to call Sora to come out here and you  _know_ –”

“Alright, fucking  _fine_!”  Groaning at the sky in annoyance, Roxas stomped around the front of the car and yanked the car door open with a little more strength than necessary.  

And, as fate would have it, the puppy was sitting  _right there_.  “Huh…”

“Oh,” Riku said, as he calmly reached over and lifted the husky, “Roxi must’ve climbed up here when she heard your name.”

“ _Roxi_?”  Glaring at the Silveret, Roxas hesitantly sat down with an apprehensive look at the excited pup currently yowling to try and escape capture and the person audacious enough to name them after  _him_.   "Did you--"

“Sorry,” Riku interrupted, “ _Roxanne_.  Her  _full name_  is Roxanne.” 

“You named your  _dog_  Roxanne?”

“Is that a problem?”  It shouldn’t be.  It  _really_  shouldn’t be…but it  _was_.  It really,  _really_  was.  

Choosing the neutral path of destruction, Roxas kept his opinions to himself and instead bit his inner cheek while looking at  _Roxanne_.  “She can sit with me, if she wants.  I don’t mind.”

Riku smirked while causally petting the pupper’s ears.  “I thought you were a  _cat person_.” 

“Bitch, I can be  _both_!” 

“Never said you couldn’t be, I’m just surprised.”  Shrugging those broad shoulders of his, Riku calmly passed Roxanne to him with gentle hands.   Roxas made little hassle of cradling her into his lap with a few gentle pets and a couple eager coos.   Forgetting for a moment whose car he was in, he even let her excitedly yip and lick at his face while he laughed and ruffled her ears in thanks. 

He heard Riku’s soft  _huh_  from the driver’s side seat, but chose to ignore it as the idling car shifted back into drive and pulled back onto the road.  It was only a five minute drive from where they were to his apartment, which left little time to spoil his new friend before they had to once again part ways.  

Unfortunately, the tender moment was broken by a certain interloper.  “She really likes you.” 

“And I really like her,” Roxas spat back with little-to-no venom.   It was hard to be mean when there was a puppy doing her best to eat his face off.   “What of it, Reek?”

“You can visit her, if you want.”  Did he open a window or something?  Because everything went  _cold_  at those words.   

_Did he just…”_ Like,  _visit_  her?”   _Without friends_?   Just the  _two_  of them?  When he looked up in total disbelief he actually felt dread from the dead-serious look Riku was giving him.   “At y-your  _apartment_?”

“Well, where  _else_  would you visit her?  I’m not gonna change my entire schedule so you two can see each other.” 

“But that’s–”

“It’s what?”  There it was.  That challenging tone.  The same one that started nearly  _every_  big fight between them.  The same one that had earned the Silveret a bloody nose and brought Sora down to tears.    The same one that never ceased to pull demons up from Roxas he was  _sure_  he had under control.   

_Evidently_ , his conscience drawled irately,  _you don’t._   

_Don’t listen to that piece of shit, you have a bitch to fight!_   He would never  _not_  appreciate the little demon ready to back up his  _real_  ideals in this life.  “Isn’t that a little  _too_  friendly for our  _truce_?”

“For  _you,_ maybe.  Better than scapegoating your friends into being your excuse to spend time with her, at least.”  

_On second thought,_  the Demon nervously chuckled,  _this is a fight you’re prol’ly gonna lose, buddy._

_Thank you._   “I do  _not_ –”

“Roxas, I’ve heard enough of your bullshit to know when you’re lying through your teeth.  I get that you hate me, I don’t  _care_ , but you  _need_  to stop letting that get between our mutual friendships.” 

“I’m  _not_ –”

“Yes, Roxas, you  _are_!  Did you know Xion asked Kairi if we were  _both_  invited to her party the other night?  She said it was because she was afraid we might start something and get ourselves  _arrested_!  Our friends are  _literally_  afraid we could get ourselves  _arrested_  we’re so bad.  No truce in the world is gonna assuage that fear.” 

_Is that true?  Our friends are that inconvenienced by us?  By…me?_   “I…”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me.  I don’t fucking want it.” 

“No…I…” Letting out a solemn sigh, Roxas felt a sting in his eyes that threatened to trickle into his voice and breathing.   He hid the tears in the puppy more than eager to soak up his hurt and sadness.  “I can stop going to their parties, then.” 

“Roxas.”

“What do you want me to say, Reek?  That I’ll  _try_?  This has  _been_  me trying!  It’s just not  _working_!  Every time you open your fucking mouth, I want to punch it and when I don’t I–”

“You what?”  Glancing up at him, Roxas hid the heat of his cheeks in the fur surrounding his face.  

“Nothing!  I don’t want to–”

“ _Roxas_.”  

“Stop saying my name like–” The words died on a startled gasp as Roxas turned his face out of black and white fur to the sight of Riku  _way too close_  for comfort.   Close enough that he could feel the heat of his breath on his lips and smell the bite of chlorine mixed within the aroma of cologne clinging tight to his skin.   So close he could see that Riku’s eyes were far greener than they ever looked at a distance.  A mix of emerald and jade that had his breath tight in his chest and stomach knotted in nerves in his abdomen. 

A smirk cocked the handsome trace of his lips up at one corner and narrowed that jade stare into a hooded leer.  Soft bangs mingled with cold blonde where their foreheads met in a proximity that felt a bit like being pushed to the edge of a cliff and left wondering if he would be shoved off or saved from certain death by the villain staring into his soul.  

Roxas gulped.   “Wh–”

“We’re at your apartment,” Riku whispered on a teasing breath.   For just an  _instant_  his eyes departed cerulean pools and rested on his lips before blinking back to him.  

For once, his conscience and his pretty demon agreed,  _drag that bitch down with you._  

Fingers darted into silver with a haste that accidentally sent Roxanne from his lap and into the backseat where she was safe from being squished between two colliding forces.  Returning the glare Riku offered him, Roxas pressed chest to chest with a whispered, “I fucking  _hate_  you,” before closing the gap between them.

As if someone had hit play on a long paused movie, the Silveret pressed into the kiss with a need that had Roxas practically biting at his lips to deepen the connection.  Riku was more than happy to oblige the demand, tongue pushing into his mouth to a moan that Roxas would’ve been ashamed of if the two forces that controlled his brain weren’t so busy cheering him on.  

When the  _next_  moan was swallowed eagerly by the man willing to  _eat his fucking soul_ , his conscience came back  _just long enough_  to tell him,  _you’re still in front of your apartment, dude._

_“_ Fuck!”  Roxas cursed as he pulled back with a rough shove and a little huff of loss from the Silveret.   “ _Fuck!”_

_“_ Not in my car,” Riku answered with a casual lick of his  _fucking lips_ , “especially not where Lea or Isa could catch us.” 

“ _That’s_  what you’re worried about?!”

“Worried isn’t exactly the right  _word_ ,” Riku told him with that same casual air of confidence.  “More like forced by laws to obey.” 

“ _Riku_!”

“Do  _not_  say my name like that, Roxas.  You just moaned in my fucking  _mouth_.”  That  _felt_  like a kick in the balls.  In a… _good way_?!  

_WAS THERE A GOOD WAY?!_  “I  _re-fucking-peat_ ,  _that’s what you’re motherfucking **worried**  about?!”  _

"What, did you think I didn’t hear you the first time?   _Yes_ , I figure getting caught making out in  _my car_  by your flatmates isn’t exactly the way we want our friends to know we’re making out.” Roxas was  _floored_  right now.  Not even the demon on his shoulder knew what the fuck to say.

Besides, “what the  _fuck_ , Riku.” 

“Look, it happened.  It  _never_  has to happen again–”

“Fuck  _you_ , it doesn’t!”  Oh, there it was.  He was worried it might’ve died from shock.  “I’ll be at your apartment tomorrow right after classes to see Roxanne.”

“ _Only_  Roxanne?”  Roxas rolled his eyes as he grabbed for the handle of the car while leaning over to close the distance one more time.   The fact Riku  _still_  looked a bit worried even after  _that_  made him groan.  

“I need an excuse, don’t I?  See ya tomorrow, Reek.” 

“See ya, then, Roxi–no, not you!”  Roxas couldn’t help his laugh as he calmly sauntered away from the car. 

“That’s what you fuckin’ get, Pretty Boy.”  

 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

 

 

 

“Well, I guess it was the latter after all,” Lea snickered the instant he walked into the house.  Roxas promptly shaded the color of his crimson hair and wished spontaneous combustion on himself. 

“FUCKING HOW?!” 

“I have eyes everywhere,  _Roxi_.” 

“I  _will_  fucking kill you, you piece of–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> Join me in Kingdom Hearts hell @SquiishiiChaos on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Join me in Kingdom Hearts Hell @SquiishiiChaos on Tumblr


End file.
